Way Back Home
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: Giotto and his friends had everything a man could ask for...fame, money, fortune, power but somehow despite all the things they had, they felt like there was something amiss in their life. That until that missing part was filled, their life would still be that same black, white, gray...very much dull. Then things start to change when they started evading their lives! Family Fluff
1. True Identity Revealed!

**_Me: Another story...I wasn't suppose to upload this one yet since I'm terrible with updating but in the end decided too. Oh well here it goes^^_**

**_This is family fluff..._**

**_enjoy!_**

**_I don't own KHR!_**

* * *

_**~Finding Family~**_

**Chapter One: Identity Revealed**

When Tsunayoshi Sawada was still at a tender age of seven, he had doubts about who he really was. It was as if he's meant as someone else and his whole being now belong to a totally different person, somebody that was not him. He suddenly felt like him being Tsunayoshi Sawada was a mere product of faith playing against one of his chosen victims, namely him…was he really even truly this Tsuna person or was he someone else. And what about his family was it even meant to be his to begin with?

Does he even belong?

People had thoughts, whispering and chatting about him and his family. There had been rumours that he and his older brother Basil were both adopted. Tsuna at his young age had started to hate people at one bit; he may not look like any of his family members, except having his mother's eyes (people however would point out that a lot of unrelated people have similar eyes) but does that necessarily mean that they are not related? His older brother does not look much like him and their parents too but it's not an excuse being called adopted. Why would people start such measly rumours anyway? Haven't they got better things to do in life other than to mess with other people's business?

That's what he had in thought for a long time. He was not adopted. He was Nana and Iemitsu's son and he was Basil's younger brother. He was Tsunayoshi Sawada.

He then started to believe the rumours circling around when he happened to saw upon an old family album that was his father's. He saw that Basil was actually a look-alike of their grandfather's older brother. Tsuna never saw anyone that looked just like him, not even with his eye colour. He had asked her mother about what he just learned.

He saw worry in her eyes but it seemed to have passed faster than it appeared. His mom smile at him and stated that he actually looked like someone she knew. He asked if it was someone from the family, she did not answer his question but he saw the sadness in her eyes… He tried asking more but his mom refused to answer any off his questions she just caressed his small cheeks and lovingly stated "You are my son, my family, my Tsuna"

He then just settled to her words. He believed her.

_Up until that one faithful afternoon when he had learned the truth._

The sun was up at high that day. He and his brother were both engross on a little game of hide and seek, their mother out on her monthly visit to a massage centre. Their father was sleeping like some hibernating bear in the living room. Basil was it and Tsuna decided to hide in the attic. It had been his favourite hiding spot inside their house, mainly because there are different kinds of things that he can play with

There are a few old toys and some colouring books. Then there's their father's carpentry tool that he never used even once, Tsuna was careful enough not to get hurt every time he touches them. A mini guitar with fancy strings was also there and he had even tried his mother's own wedding dress once, hey! He was six by then so he figured there's no harm in doing so, right?

He was back at the attic again that day, this time having taken notice of a small box, carefully placed beside the dusty old cabinet. Curiosity overrode his young mind and he decided to open the small box… Basil opened the door at exactly the same time.

"What is that Tsuna?" The nine-year old seemed to have forgotten that he needed to bust his younger brother.

"I don't know nii-san, I just found it here"

"Hmmm… why don't we take a look?" Basil suggested. Tsuna opened the box while Basil sat down besides his brother. "It's just papers nii-san" Tsuna showed the papers towards his brother.

"Let me see, Tsuna" The younger boy gave half of the papers to his brother and kept the other half to himself. He then proceeded to make paper planes out of them, thankfully Basil had noticed.

"No Tsuna, don't play with the papers, they might be of important"

"Sorry…" Tsuna tried to straighten the paper he had just wrinkled but to no avail. He then decided to just read the contents of the paper, which took some time since admittedly he's not a fast reader, yet. He's surprised when he had read his name there. "Nii-san, what's a death certificate?"

Basil looked at his younger brother "It's a paper issued to family members when a loved one dies. Why are you asking Tsuna?"

"I saw one, big brother!" Tsuna waved the paper he was holding. "But how come my name's written when I'm not dead yet?" The boy asked with narrowed eyes. Basil took the paper from his brother, although just two years older than his brother, Basil already had a greater understanding on things.

His eyes then widened when he had read the content.

"Stand up, Tsuna" Basil motioned his younger brother. We are going to talk to father"

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

Have you ever felt alone? Well, maybe not alone but most likely incomplete? That despite every fame, fortune and whatnot that comes your way, you still feel as if something in your life was missing. That without it, you would never feel really alive... not able to fill the missing puzzle piece of your life?

Well Giotto Taru just had that feeling.

His current place gave him power and at times, despite many death threats; a sense of comfort. His friends offer him companionship...an even his enemies give him entertainment.

Despite this, he never felt contentment.

He always felt that something in his life was amiss...Something that his fortune can't buy and his fame cannot replace...and his friends, they give comfort but theirs was temporary...Giotto wanted something that would last.

Unknown to him, everything was about to change...

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Father..."

Iemitsu Sawada lazily stood up. Rubbed his eyes and stretched before smiling sheepishly at his sons. "Finally here to admit how much of an awesome and handsome father I am?"

Tsuna chuckled at his father's retort while Basil remained impassive. Iemitsu had sensed the uneasiness emanating from his older son. "What's wrong Basil?"

"Why does Tsuna have a death certificate father?"

Iemitsu eyed his son with puzzlement. "What death certificate?"

Tsuna handed a piece of paper to his father. "We found it in the attic, sorry if it was a little crumpled"

Iemitsu's eyes widened when realization hit him. A memory suddenly flashed on his mind. He started to get suspicious. He would have to talk to Nana about the said matter. For now he had to keep the two boys away from the truth, well it was just suspicions but still...Iemitsu beamed at the boys "Oh this was just some printing errors when Tsuna was born, instead of a birth certificate the doctors wrongly gave us a death one"

Basil gave an 'o' face.

Tsuna meanwhile stared at his father. Why does it feel like Iemitsu was actually hiding something?

"Why don't you two just go play at the yard" Iemitsu gently pushed the two kids away. There was an unreadable expression on his face as he dialled a number "Could you please get me Nana Sawada?"

"Right away sir"

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"What's wrong dear?" Nana gently asked as she entered their humble abode. Iemitsu gave his wife a serious look. "There's something I need you to clarify and I want you to tell me the truth"

"Of course dear"

Iemitsu then handed a now familiar piece of paper to his wife. "What's the meaning of this?" Nana's eyes widened when she saw the piece of paper. "How did you...?"

"Tsuna and Basil found it" Iemitsu looked at his wife. "Tell me the truth, Nana"

"I..."

"Mother you're back" Basil smiled as he entered the house with Tsunayoshi following not far behind.

"Okaa-san, aren't you supposed to relax today?" Tsuna asked curiously. Nana smiled at her sons. "Well I suddenly missed you guys and just had to get home immediately"

Iemitsu meanwhile grabbed some money out of his pockets. "Why don't the two of you grab some ice cream, you're mother and I needed to discuss something?"

"Can I have a burger instead?"

"Of course...Just don't eat too much okay? Or you might miss dinner"

"Yes, Okaa-san"

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"I'm going to get a burger, how about you nii-san?"

"I want an ice cream cone"

"Oops..." Tsunayoshi suddenly halted making Basil too also stop from walking. "I forgot my coat nii-san"

"Why don't we rush back and grab it then?"

"Okay!"

The two then walked back home and was about to enter when they heard the arguing voice o their parents. Were they having a fight?

"Why did you hide the truth?" Iemitsu's voice was heard. Tsuna looked at his brother with puzzlement. Why does their father sound so off and betrayed? Their mom never said anything. Iemitsu spoke again. "What about him? Did he have any idea?"

"No..." Nana's voice was trembling.

"But why? He deserves to know the truth. He was his son, Nana"

"No! He was my son"

"He is not your son. You have no right to take him away from where he truly belong" Iemitsu's voice cracked but there was a sense of finality on his words. "I am going to talk to him"

"No please, he might take my Tsuna away from me!" Nana sobbed and begged.

"He deserves to know everything and if he decides to take Tsuna, it would be his right" Iemitsu then opened the door and is beyond shocked seeing both Tsuna and Basil standing at the doorway. Both having unreadable expression on their faces.

"Did you two..." A nod from Basil confirmed Iemitsu's suspicions.

"I-is it t-true, Father?" Tsuna asked stuttering, his voice clear with sadness "t-that I'm n-not y-your son?"

"Listen Tsuna..."

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

Young Tsuna uneasily fidgeted as he tried his best to behave. He's told to not leave the room until his father is done talking to his real papa.

His real papa...What was he like? How does he look? Does he sleep like a bear, just how father does most of the time? Would he like Tsuna? Would he take him to see some movies? Would he scare Tsuna's nightmares away? Would he take care of Tsuna when he's sick? Would he...

Tsuna's thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly opened and out came his father and a man he never saw before...Was that man his papa?

"Tsuna come here" Iemitsu motioned for the boy to step closer. "This man is Giotto, he is your real father"

Giotto smiled warmly at the boy. "Hello Tsunayoshi."

Iemitsu smiled but there was a pained expression on his face. Letting go of someone you love was never the easiest part of life but he knew it was for the best. If you really want happiness to those you cherish the most, to do so, sometimes you have to break your own heart.

"I'll leave you two for some catching up" Iemitsu grinned. Giotto gave the said man a grateful look. "Thank you..."

Iemitsu smiled and walked out of the room.

"Say Tsuna, do you like strawberry cakes?" The boy beamed upon mention of the delectable desert. "I like strawberry cakes, it's my favorite cake in the world!"

Giotto chuckled at the boy's confession. "I just happen to have some of those cakes. Do you want some now?"

Tsuna smiled. Seems like his real papa was a very cool guy. "Okay! Let's go eats some papa!"

Giotto smiled, feeling the warmth that was on that very last word. 'Papa', Giotto never knew that being called one would give him a swarm of strange feelings...feelings that made him so at ease...

"Let's go then. You know, strawberry cakes are my favorite too!"

...and very much complete.

**...iOiOiOiOi...**

Asari had always been known as a happy guy who can put a smile on his face no matter how drastic a situation is…He was one person who during your darkest hour, you can run into and he would listen to your troubles before cheering you up and calming you down. He was ever so friendly, so welcoming even to those who dared pushing him away a couple of times. He was always blissful, always warm, always smiling from outside.

…no one knows or no one seems to have felt how much he was feeling troubled, inside.

Sure he was all smiles and all laughs but unknown to everyone, he was just so damn good at concealing his real emotions. Asari Ugetsu was actually someone who was constantly being chased by the memories of his own past.

"Oi Asari…"

The Japanese man blinked and smiled when he recognized the owner of the voice. Pushing his thoughts aside, he beamed at a now frowning red-haired man. "G, you do know that it takes more muscles to frown than to smile, right?"

"Tsch. Whatever, at least I'm not the one who had spaced out the day"

Asari stared with surprise. Was he really spacing out?

As if reading his mind, G grunted. "Yes flute-freak, you have acted weird the day that you haven't even sensed when Alaude and Daemon tried to kill each other right in front of you."

Asari grimaced slightly. "Sorry about that…It's just that there was something that had bothered me lately"

G sat down besides the raven haired man. "Looks like I have some spare time…now tell me what your troubles are. You can thank me later"

"G?"

"Now don't get too cocky, I told you I've got some free time…might as well use it trying to help you with your troubles than chasing Lampo or yelling at Giotto for not finishing hi paper works, I'm actually getting tired of that usual routine" Asari smiled, G was not the type of person to show his compassion and care. The man would usually try to yell it all away or change the topic. However years of knowing him would gain you the experience to know how much he really cared as a friend.

"Stop smiling and just talk." G almost had the urge to give the other man a good whacking. It was obvious Asari in deep shit and yet he was smiling?

Asari stopped smiling and gazed at the sky. "It's not something that you need to worry about, G"

"Will you cut out that shit!?" G half yelled, half mumbled out of irritation. "Why are you even bothering trying to solve other people's troubles but won't let anyone help you with your own? In my view-point, you are actually being selfish" The Japanese man stared at the Italian with shock. Was he really being selfish by keeping his own troubles to himself? But he was mainly doing it to avoid being a bother as he hates troubling people around him.

"I'm sorry…"

"Now what was going on?"

Asari looked at his friend before turning away and focusing his stare on the ground. He took a deep breath. "Back in my home country, you see, there was this girl…"

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

Alaude was never one to interfere with his people's personal life. For the platinum haired man, as long as their life outside of work does not interfere with their jobs then there's no problem. What happens at home must stay at home; no one should bring their personal problems at work. It was one of his rules.

Still, of course…there are a few, albeit occasionally, who had dared defy his rule.

One particular being: Iemitsu Sawada

The man was good with his job, having made sure to recheck a file over and over to correct any flaws before handling it over to Alaude. He was also respected by his team-mates, making it easier for Alaude to leave the man in command on several given occasions. Not only that, he was also extremely loyal to CEDEF.

However, he can't seem to leave his personal dealings at home. There are several times he would overhear the man fuss around loudly, in a very happy and overly joyous way about his family. The man would often boast during breaks or during every single opportunity he got about how lovely and incredibly good at cooking his Nana was and how cute and adorable his little boys are. Alaude had once told the man to stop bringing family matters inside his work which the slightly older blond man just replied with a sheepish grin and a _"my family are the ones who inspire me to work, if I'm not inspired I won't work"_

Alaude just decided to leave him after that. Doesn't mean he had tolerated the others though.

Today, however the man looked really haggard and depressed. Knowing him for years would give you the idea that Iemitsu would only act this way with something that involves his most prized possession…his family.

"Go home and take a break. A man who that's unfocused in mind is unfocused with work."

Iemitsu stared at his boss. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something…"

"When you told me that talking about your family inspires you to work, I let you continue fussing around, talking about them, since I saw the logic behind your reasoning. Today, however I noticed that you haven't gotten around passing your usual stories about your family and it must only mean one thing. Something happened and it involves them."

"Sir…"

"Go home and don't come back until you're all focused again. I don't need someone who couldn't be decisive during working hours." Iemitsu nodded. "Thank you, sir" the man bowed and gave a salute then excused himself. Alaude just nodded and picked up a folder to start working…not noticing the single white envelope that had fallen on the ground with his action.

With the wind doing a little gust, the envelope flipped and showed the platinum blond man's own name. However, having not being noticed, the thing remained on the floor with one of Alaude's shoe having stepped on it…

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"So you are telling me that when you had boarded that ship where Giotto and I met you, so you can fulfil your dream of becoming a musician…you had actually left someone important to you behind, and that important someone was your best friend?"

Asari nodded. "When I was boarding the ship, she was trying to tell me about something but in the end decided against it. I had felt that it must have been of utter important. I saw her fidgeting her fingers nervously; she only does that when something that I must know had happened. Whenever I've gotten some time to spare, I would always send letters and postcards, asking her all the time about that something she's suppose to tell me. She would write back but she refuses to answer my questions…then 7 months after sending my first letter, she stopped writing back…"

"…and you're being bothered with it ever since?"

Asari nodded.

"Are you a born idiot or did you knock your brains shut at one point or another and made it completely non-functional?"

Asari blinked. "Eh?"

"If you're really bothered with something then there's two ways to deal with it. First, you can always bury it inside your own memories and forget everything once and for all. The more mature way to deal with it like a man and face your troubles and deal with it personally." G snorted.

"You had given me some sense, G. Would you mind telling me why you're not a Guidance Counsellor or some cool DJ that advice die-hard listeners? Asari joked. The other man twitched which only made the other laugh. Then the Japanese man turned serious. "Thanks a lot G."

The read head snickered.

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

Whenever Giotto would arrive late for dinner then it must have meant two things: he was being held back by paper work or something urgent must have happened...

...no one had the wildest guess though that he would walk with a child cutely tagging along with him.

Giotto smiled brightly at his guardians. "Good evening to you all! Meet my son Tsunayoshi, he's just so adorable! Tsuna meet your uncles"

The boy bowed down and beamed. "Hello Uncles, my name is Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you. Please take care of me"

The guardians stared...Five seconds later.

G fainted.

Asari looked petrified.

Lampo spat his food out.

Knuckles eyes widened like saucers.

Daemon's jaws dropped.

Alaude coughed to try hiding his surprise but ended up choking. Yes, the sudden revelation is so great, he choked.

Giotto sweat dropped at his friends reactions and led his son at the Table. The two then started with their meal with Tsuna looking at his uncles from time to time. The boy wondered why his Uncles had such reactions and came up at a conclusion.

The boy started to cry.

Giotto started to panic. Not even a day with his son and he made him cry? "Tsuna what's wrong?"

"They hate me! Waaaaahhhhhhhh!" The boy sniffed.

"Who hated you?" Giotto asked wiping his son's tears away. Tsuna pointed at the guardians. It seemed to have snapped the guardians back to reality and now are all looking at the boy with guilt.

Giotto chuckled. "Of course not Tsunayoshi. They don't hate you." He ruffled his son's hair and smiled.

* * *

**A little cheesy...but this is family fluff, so I think it's normal.**

**Tell me what you think...click the review button!**

**Next chapter would be Takeshi's turn.**


	2. The Incoming Rain

**Chapter Two!~**

**To:** EgoBastardEmoBitch, KHR134, Final Syai Lunar Generation, AnimeGrl2519, kazuar, shineelover, Soul Vrazy, StarLikeShadow,tsukuyomisakurachi, Umiko9692, forever LuNa, Msdgirl, ArcobalenoCanvas , SkyDecimo27, catyscitty, Yuu-No-Shiro, Randomchick95, KhRfan12, Usa-As-In-Bunny, galefrost18, Amethystgirl1943, Aubrey09 ...**thanks for your reviews^^**

**A/N: Before scrolling down and reading chapter two, I suggest you guys go back to chapter one and read it again. I've added around 1,000 words after I had it first published (some of you might have already read the edited version XD) I think you should read it again to further understand what was to happen in this chapter!**

**That's it^^ enjoy!**

**P.S...When I first saw Bermuda's un_cursed form I was like WTF! xD! and admit it, you've expected Bermuda's un_cursed form were much cooler than that, well I did^^ **

**Status: Unbeta-ed! There would be grammatical errors and misspelled words~ Mistakes are mine^^**

* * *

_**Chapter Two (part one)**_

"Giotto…"

Giotto, who had just tucked his son to bed, cringed slightly at the sight of his guardians, sans Lampo, waiting for him from outside his (and now Tsuna's) room. After a moment tough, he all gave them a warm smile. "Is there a problem?"

The guardians looked at each other, all waiting for the other to break out the one question that had bothered their minds.

"Ah, we've wanted to ask…" Asari left his sentence hanging, afraid that Giotto might take his words wrongly. Asari does not want anything to do with hurting his close friend's feelings.

"Ask me what?" Giotto looked at his guardians with a scrutinizing gaze. Why are they so reluctant? Even Alaude 'Mr. Interrogator Extraordinaire' and Daemon 'Mr. I Pry on Someone Else's Business' won't tell him what's wrong…and G? He was currently fidgeting from where he was standing. Usually he would be the first one to bother Giotto with even the smallest of things that the blond man does. He once bought cookies from a travelling vendor and G took three straight hours lecturing him for it.

Lampo then stepped out from his room, which was across Asari's. He yawned. "You guys are still here?" The teen had one of his eyes closed. "You haven't asked him yet?" He pointed a finger towards Giotto. Knuckle nodded at the teen's question.

Lampo can't help but smirk. "I can't believe you all are cowering on this…"

"Nufufu…what kind of torture would you like to go through?" Daemon's eyes twinkled with sadism.

"I'll arrest you for false accusations" Alaude growled and held his handcuffs out.

"Don't say foolish words, you ungrateful brat!" G yelled out as his glare on Lampo intensified with each passing second.

Lampo, being the brat he was or just being stupid answered back while snickering. "If you're not cowards, then pray tell why you haven't asked Giotto-nii about it yet…who would have thought asking Giotto-nii a question would be your weakness" The phrase had further enraged Giotto's most hot-headed, most sadist and most impatient guardians. Alaude, G and Daemon tried attacking the youngest guardian who had then ran behind Asari and Knuckle.

"Move you two if you don't want either of your bloods dripping and staining this very corridor." G glared at the two who had suddenly became Lampo's human shields.

"Killing without a valid reason was against the core values of the Vongola." Asari reasoned out as calmly as he could.

"Nufufu, we have enough reasons to maim him to death. First he was being a brat, next he was being a brat and lastly he was being a brat…oh, did I mention he was being a brat?" Daemon smirked. "That's enough valid reason for me."

"If you two won't step aside, you two shall be arrested." Alaude stated with a cold tone as he held out his handcuffs.

"Hurting kids are against the laws of heaven and humanity." Knuckle reminded them in a very fatherly tone.

"If I can recall, Nineteen year olds are adults and not kids. Nufufu. All tough this brat here still acts like, uhm, well a brat..that mere fact does not count" Daemon chuckled eerily as he stepped forward with a pair of scissors in hand, looking like he was planning to stab Lampo with it. Daemon smiled sadistically as the shears made a snipping sound.

"He's my prey so stand back, Melon-headed Paedophile" Alaude growled.

"Nufufu, you're wrong about that...this green headed idiot is my prey. So go hunt somewhere else mister." Daemon snickered at his co-guardian making Alaude start to attack him instead. Daemon side-stepped when the blond man tried landing a straight kick on his chin. Daemon smiled with amusement "Getting slow now, are you? must have meant that you are getting old~" The mist guardian teased in a sing-song voice. This had further irritated Alaude.

"I will arrest you and torture you to death."

"Nufufufu~"

"You two should stop trying to kill each other every time." Asari let out a sigh.

"We brothers should learn to get along. Hurting your brother is not the way of the heavens."

"I am not his brother!" Alaude glared and Daemon twitched.

"Tsch. Let them kill each other, I won't cry seeing their corpses lying bloody on the floor...heck, I won't care if they kill each other now as long as they won't interfere with me dealing with a green haired idiot." G spoke after making sure his gun is loaded with bullets.

Lampo gulped. Today was the end of him...he just knew it.

...or maybe not...

"Look Giotto left!"

The other guardians realizing their boss's absence can't help have similar reactions: disbelief. Damn they had been so close...

"For the sake of this matter, I'm postponing you're not so heroic death. Be thankful mister cloud guardian. Nufufu." Daemon commented with a very sarcastic tone but twitched when he realized that Alaude had already left via jumping down the window in a cool fashion.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Giotto would have loved to stay and have chit chats with his guardians and ask them what the problem was...but no, they just have to act like some childish, whatsoever brats right in front of him...nah, actually he wanted to finish all of his due for the week paper work so he can spend more time with his cute, adorable, little Tsunayoshi. His guardians can wait...

Giotto happily picked a random paper and started reading, added his own comments then placing the Vongola seal. He then placed it neatly beside him. He kept doing the same process over and over for the last thirty minutes when his office door suddenly burst open.

And his guardians all walked in... and stared at him with looks of awe, disbelief, mischief and betrayal.

Giotto raised a brow. "What?"

The guardians stared at each other and nodded.

"How come this morning you're a bachelor and now you're a dad?" Lampo asked yawning then had one brow rising. "and your telling me to get married first before having kids... you're not sticking to your own words"

"Nufufu. I've always known you had it in you" Daemon smirked. "But I never realized it was years too early."

"How could you betray me, Giotto?" G asked in a very hurtful tone. "I thought we we're supposed to have kids at the same time. I never thought you had betrayed that promise!...and worst you've betrayed me for the past few years!"

"Congratulations Giotto! Your finally a father" Asari happily walked forward and shook Giotto's hand. Then the man frowned. "How could you lie to us, Giotto?"

"May the heavens bless you on your long journey to fatherhood." Knuckle smiled. "However, I am a bit disappointed on you, my dear friend."

"For knocking a woman down without getting married, having a child out-of-wedlock and hiding the fact from us for that you shall be arrested." Alaude glared and had his handcuffs out.

"Hey I only just found it out myself today! so stop looking at me like I've done the most unforgivable crime in the world!" Giotto gave his friends a mock frown as he started acting being emotionally hurt. Oh, how he just loved messing up with his guardians "...and you address yourselves as my friends? What kind of so-called friends are you? Instead of supporting me with my happiness, here you all are, with all your mocking glory...giving me those looks of distrust and frowning. I had been a good friend haven't I...but why are you all..." Giotto covered his face to try hiding his now amused expression and to stop himself from laughing out loud.

The guilty look on his friends was just so damn priceless...

"Giotto..." G tried getting his friend's attention. Guilt shown on his eyes.

"Don't you dare mention my name, G! I never knew you can't trust me! I am your best friend but I think you've already thrown that fact away!" The blond inwardly snickered...oh this is so much better than this year's April Fool Prank.

"Primo...I didn't know, I'm sorry" Lampo quietly stated as he looked at Giotto with an apologetic look. He wasn't acting like the typical brat everyone's being accustomed too.

"You Lampo! since when did I betrayed you with my own words? I've always wanted the very best for you!" Giotto shouted with fake anger. Heck, he even fake glared at his guardians.

And he would have actually remained on his little acting a little longer if only he haven't seen Alaude's guilty face. Let's just say it just doesn't suit well with the aloof cloud guardian. The very thing had broken Giotto's act.

He knelt on the floor...stared at the carpets for several seconds, still trying to hide his amusement away. Until Daemon walked and pat him on his shoulder...that was when all hell started breaking loose.

Giotto broke into fits of laughter!

"Hahaha! Did you see your faces? Damn this is why I loved playing pranks on all of you! Hahaha!" Giotto clutched his stomach as he rolled on the floor.

Daemon twitched.

Alaude glared.

Lampo frowned.

Asari let out a not so amused chuckle.

Knuckle sighed.

and G looked like he was about to murder Giotto...

"Giotto!"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

**Meanwhile, somewhere back in Japan...**

"I'm back, Father"

"Welcome back Takeshi, how was school?"

"Great. I signed for the baseball team tryout today." Takeshi beamed happily as he helped his 'father' clean a table.

"Well then, how did it go?"

"Fine, I guess. I really did my best back there and the baseball coach said that I have lots of potential."

"That's great." Tsuyoshi smiled back towards his 'son'

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a man named Tsuyoshi Yamamoto."

"I'm Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, how may I of help?"

"Oh I have a letter from Italy for you." The said man bowed and handed the letter over. "Please sign here as proof that you have indeed received the letter." The man pointed towards a space on the paper he was holding and handed Tsuyoshi his own pen. He then bowed with thanks and left but not after having some sushi for takeout.

Tsuyoshi then flipped the letter over to see who the sender was.

Realizing who it was, his eyes widened with shock and he unconsciously dropped the letter on the floor.

"Are you fine, Pops?" Takeshi asked with concern. "Who was it from?"

Tsuyoshi then looked at his 'son' who beamed at him sheepishly then averted his eyes on the now lying on the floor letter. He slowly picked it up and looked at the sender's identity once again, as if making sure that he had read those two exact words.

_Asari Ugetsu_

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Knuckle can't really help but wonder how did the blond do it?

What kind of superhuman charm does Giotto have?

The priest can't help but wonder out loud as he stared at his friend with wonder...Just a few moments ago G was about ready to kill Giotto for pulling a prank on them and then the next moment, they have all gathered outside the mansion and we're all casually having some tea as if nothing had happened earlier, heck! even Alaude was here.

"I bet you all want to know about Tsuna." Giotto decided to start the conversation. He knew that it was what his friends had wanted to ask him. He knew or rather he felt...his intuition never failed him yet.

His words had stopped Knuckle from wondering, Daemon and Alaude from trying to kill each other via deadly glares, G from wanting to smack Lampo into kingdom come for acting like a brat again, Lampo for being a brat and Asari away from his current thoughts.

"Remind me to arrest you after this." Alaude was the first one to speak.

Giotto sighed. "I told you, I only just found out myself."

"Explain. Nufufu" Daemon said as he gently picked his teacup and took a gentle sip. Knowing Daemon's creepy and at times sadistic nature, seeing him act properly during tea time would be quite surprising to other people...but Daemon was of nobility so to the other members of the Vongola, seeing him act prim and proper was really not that surprising.

"You guys remember Nina, right?"

"Your ex lover who was Iemitsu's wife Nana's younger twin sister, who had mysteriously disappeared years ago?" G asked.

"Yes her, turns out that when she had left, she was pregnant with Tsunayosi." Giotto then started telling them everything Iemitsu had told."It all started when I received that phone call from Iemitsu asking me for some 'talk' I've got the feeling I should say yes and so I did. Hours later he arrived at my office with Tsunayoshi"

_**...flashback...**_

"Primo, someone's here to see you..." Annette, a young maid working inside the Vongola household informed once given the signal from Giotto to come in.

"Very well, please send him directly to me"

"Yes, Primo" Annette bowed down and left the room. Moments later Iemitsu walked inside the office, as he was about to close the door shut, Giotto caught glance at Tsuna whose face he can't see yet. He never knew why but he suddenly felt like the kid was an important someone in his life...and he saw himself still staring at his office door as if he actually has x-ray vision of some sort.

His attention from the door got interrupted when Iemitsu coughed to get his attention.

"Ah yes, Iemitsu what was this urgent matter that you can't discuss over the phone?" Giotto asked casually, as if he wasn't staring at the door like an idiot moments ago.

"I don't know where to start." Iemitsu's voice sounded so unsure, like he was having second thoughts on whatever he was about to say.

"If you're not ready now, maybe we can postpone it for some other time?" Giotto recommended. Iemitsu however shook his head. "No, this is the best time. I have to tell you now while I can still think clearly."

Giotto nodded. "I understand."

Iemitsu gave a thankful nod. "I think I should start from the beginning." Giotto did not interrupt the older man and patiently waited for the man to begin. Iemitsu then started to tell Giotto everything that had happened during that fateful day.

**_...flashback in a flashback..._**

"Father..."

Iemitsu Sawada lazily stood up. Rubbed his eyes and stretched before smiling sheepishly at his sons. "Finally here to admit how much of an awesome and handsome father I am?"

Tsuna chuckled at his father's retort while Basil remained impassive. Iemitsu had sensed the uneasiness emanating from his older son. "What's wrong Basil?"

"Why does Tsuna have a death certificate father?"

Iemitsu eyed his son with puzzlement. "What death certificate?"

Tsuna handed a piece of paper to his father. "We found it in the attic, sorry if it was a little crumpled"

Iemitsu's eyes widened when realization hit him. A memory suddenly flashed on his mind. He started to get suspicious. He would have to talk to Nana about the said matter. For now he had to keep the two boys away from the truth, well it was just suspicions but still...Iemitsu beamed at the boys "Oh this was just some printing errors when Tsuna was born, instead of a birth certificate the doctors wrongly gave us a death one"

Basil gave an 'o' face.

Tsuna meanwhile stared at his father. Why does it feel like Iemitsu was actually hiding something?

"Why don't you two just go play at the yard" Iemitsu gently pushed the two kids away. There was an unreadable expression on his face as he dialled a number "Could you please get me Nana Sawada?"

"Right away sir"

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"What's wrong dear?" Nana gently asked as she entered their humble abode. Iemitsu gave his wife a serious look. "There's something I need you to clarify and I want you to tell me the truth"

"Of course dear"

Iemitsu then handed a now familiar piece of paper to his wife. "What's the meaning of this?" Nana's eyes widened when she saw the piece of paper. "How did you...?"

"Tsuna and Basil found it" Iemitsu looked at his wife. "Tell me the truth, Nana"

"I..."

"Mother you're back" Basil smiled as he entered the house with Tsunayoshi following not far behind.

"Okaa-san, aren't you supposed to relax today?" Tsuna asked curiously. Nana smiled at her sons. "Well I suddenly missed you guys and just had to get home immediately"

Iemitsu meanwhile grabbed some money out of his pockets. "Why don't the two of you grab some ice cream, you're mother and I needed to discuss something?"

"Can I have a burger instead?"

"Of course...Just don't eat too much okay? Or you might miss dinner"

"Yes, Okaa-san"

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Tsuna's not really our son is he?" Iemitsu asked as he clenched his fists.

"He is our son!"

"No he's not! He was his son and you kept the fact hidden from us!" Iemitsu's voice raised a little before calming down. He then stared at his wife before muttering the very question Nana wouldn't want to answer."Why?"

Nana sobbed. "I don't know...it was a rushed decision. I wasn't thinking clearly at that time. I've lost my son and when the doctors told me that Nina died giving birth with Tsunayoshi I suddenly became filled with hope. Tsuna was the Angel sent to replace my son"

"Your wrong..." Iemitsu's voice lowered "Your wrong about making Tsuna as our son's replacement. "Tsuna was his very own identity, not a replacement for someone else. He had his own individuality, his own identity and you took and hid it away from him."

"I lost a child and when a new one came..." Nana felt tears coming down her eyes "..when Tsuna came..he was an angel...what am I supposed to do?"

"Why did you hide the truth?" Iemitsu's voice was heard not knowing that his sons are on their way back home. Tsuna looked at his brother with puzzlement. Why does their father sound so off and betrayed? Their mom never said anything. Iemitsu spoke again. "What about him? Did he have any idea?"

"No..." Nana's voice was trembling.

"But why? He deserves to know the truth. He was his son, Nana"

"No! He was my son"

"He is not your son. You have no right to take him away from where he truly belong" Iemitsu's voice cracked but there was a sense of finality on his words. "I am going to talk to him"

"No please, he might take my Tsuna away from me!" Nana sobbed and begged.

"He deserves to know everything and if he decides to take Tsuna, it would be his right" Iemitsu then opened the door and is beyond surprised when he saw both Tsuna and Basil standing at the doorway. Both having unreadable expression on their faces.

"Did you two..." A nod from Basil confirmed Iemitsu's suspicions.

"I-is it t-true, Father?" Tsuna asked stuttering, his voice clear with sadness "t-that I'm n-not y-your son?"

"Listen Tsuna..." Iemitsu walked towards his son and had his hands on the boy's shoulders. "You're a smart kid and I'm sure you would understand" The boy nodded. "I'll try"

"Before anything else we would want you to know that we all love you and we'll always be here for you, no matter what happens. We are your family"

"Of course!" Tsuna smiled happily. Nana smiled weakedly as she stared at his son. Sure it was wrong to take Tsuna away from his father but seeing her son now, she never felt any kind of regret...her regret was the fact that her little tuna may able to forgive her for what she did.

"Tsuna, remember that death certificate you and your big brother found?" Iemitsu asked. The boy nodded. "Yes, father."

"It has your name right?" again another nod. "That belongs to our son, Tsunayoshi who was around the same age as you. Your mother gave birth to her the same time Nina gave birth to her own son. Unfortunately, misfortune struck at us that time and our son passed away just hours after your mother gave birth to him...then when your mother reached the news that her twin sister who was also on labor that day had died giving birth to her son, your mother decided to take her deceased sister's son away as replacement for the son that had already become an angel and that boy, whom your mother had taken away was no one else but you."

Tsuna despite being a smart kid is still too young and took some time to process the information. "Does it mean I am not your son?" The boy asked, tears about to escape its way from his eyes. Nana rushed over and took the boy on her arms. "Of course Tsuna, you will forever be our son and you will forever be Basil's little brother...you might have found the truth but it doesn't change that we love you no matter what!"

The boy smiled, satisfied with his mother's answer. "But what about my real Papa? do you think he'll like Tsuna?" The boy asked.

"Of course, I know him personally and he's a great man. I'm sure he won't only like you but he would love you" Iemitsu ruffled his son's hair. He then jokingly added. "... and if he won't, I'll smash him with my muscled arms!" Tsuna giggled but stopped noticing his brother's saddened face. "What's wrong Basil-nii?"

"If you're not really my brother then does that mean you are leaving us to go to your real father are you going to forget about us?" Basil questioned.

"Basil, we need to make the right decision...Tsuna belongs to someone else" Iemitsu looked at his son. "It's a hard thing for us to do but we have too"

Tsuna smiled. "Yes I want to see my real papa but it does not mean I'm going to forget you guys! We are family and I Love you guys!"

Basil smiled. "I'll always be your big brother, right?"

Tsuna beamed. "Of course you will be my best big brother in the big, wide universe!" the boy spread his hands for emphasis.

"But what if a new big brother comes along? Or worst new big brothers!?" Basil asked with fear.

"Then they'll be second, third, fourth, fifth and so on best big brothers but you are always my first big brother!" Basil smiled at his younger brother's answer before rushing to give Tsuna a big hug. Nana smiled at her boys while Iemitsu happily shouted. "Family Group Hug!" Before pulling his wife to join the hugging session.

**_...end flashback in a flashback..._**

Giotto stared at Iemitsu with shock but slowly, yes slowly regained his mafia boss composure...he had a son? He had a son!? He had a son!..okay one more time! He had a son! wait, not enough! HE HAS A SON!

"I have a son!"

Iemitsu blinked. "You're not mad, angry, annoyed, frustrated, irritated, sad or whatever that we hid the fact from you?"

Giotto grinned. "You explained the situation well and I even if Nana had done me wrong, I really can't blame her for what she did. She was just a mother who had loved a son so much so what's may no on that one? Besides, in reality, I really am thankful to you and to her, You gave my son a family!" Giotto smiled.

"You really are one of a kind" Iemitsu chuckled.

"Can I meet my mini me?" Giotto asked eagerly. Iemitsu nodded. "He's actually with me. He's waiting outside your office." Giotto smiled. He's obviously filled with excitement and he had no intention hiding the very fact. However, Iemitsu's voice stopped his tracks.

"Giotto.."

"Yes?"

"I am just warning you that if ever something bad happens to him or if one single news arrives of him getting hurt, I am going to take him back!" Iemitsu stated in a dead serious tone. Giotto nodded. "You have my word Iemitsu"

Satisfied, Iemitsu nodded.

_**...end flashback...**_

"That's the story..." Giotto blinked. "Hey! I'm pretty sure I still have a slice of Vanilla cake left! Where did it go? Who took it?"

"We are talking about your son here so forget the damn cake!" G twitched. "...and I still can't believe you're a father!"

"I'll let you go this time!" Alaude stood up and walked away.

"May the heavens bring blessings upon your son!" Knuckle prayed

"Does it mean I'm not the youngest here anymore? Cool!" Lampo stated happily.

"Nufufu. Cheers to you Primo now I'm off to piss Mr. Cloud guardian as I'm bored and got nothing fun to do!" Daemon then disappeared, being accompanied by a puff of mist.

"Congratulations Giotto!" Asari smiled.

"Thank you!" Giotto smiled. "...And what would you want to ask me Asari?" Giotto questioned. The Asian man blinked. "How do you know I'm supposed to ask you something?"

"Simple. I am your friend." Giotto smiled sheepishly. "That and G told me..."

Asari nodded. "Can I have permission to go back to Japan?"

"Japan?" Lampo asked "Can I come with you? I haven't been to Japan before!"

"Tsch. You'll probably just annoy him there!" G stated. " Oh wait, go ahead and let us have a few days break away from your brat like attitude."

"Sure but I'm counting on you to tell me every detail on your return and Lampo ask Asari's permission." Giotto stated as his eyes averted from Asari to Lampo.

Lampo looked at the rain guardian with hopeful eyes. Asari nodded. "Sure, I don't think there'll be a problem!"

"Don't forget to bring back souvenirs! and a special gift" Giotto reminded.

"They haven't even packed yet" G can't help but sigh at his friend's antic.

_If only they knew...something special was bound to happen!_

* * *

**Part one! yep, this would be part one...I decided to cut it into two or else it would be too long...so yeah^^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S How do you like this chapter? I hope I've given a good detail on how Tsuna ended up with the Sawada Family! If you've got questions feel free to ask! That's it^^**

**Be blessed**


	3. A Hidden Past

**Third Chapter...Finally!**

**I don't own KHR...**

**_Warning:_ This chapter is a bit too dramatic...or is it just me since I'm an easy to cry someone who gets teary eyed with just a little drama? I think its the second option...**

* * *

_**Finding Family**_

Chapter Three

_Asari Ugetsu…_

Tsuyoshi still held the very letter with the name on it. Should he open it and read its contents? Or should he follow that small whisper of evil telling him to just burn the letter and pretend he never held it in his hands. But then, what if inside are words so important? If he burns it into ashes, he will never know its matters and he'll live regretting it.

Besides even his own guts is urging him to read. It is as if telling him that finally, everything will settle on its right place. This is for her last dying wish. This is for the promise that he had willingly took to heart the day that he last saw her breathing with a smile on her face. This is for her and for her young Takeshi.

_**Flashback…**_

"_**Tsuyoshi-san…"**_

"_**You should rest...It's getting late. You always wanted to see the sun's rising then how can you do that if you keep on tiring yourself?"**_

_**The girl shook her head. "We both know it's futile…I've reached my journey's end Tsuyoshi"**_

"_**Don't speak such words. There's a thing called hope and I know there's still some hope for you."**_

"_**You're such a good person. I'm really glad we've become friends and I'm so sorry I had to leave you grieving. I've never wanted to do this kind of thing to any of you." The girl coughed "But we all know that at one point I would have to go and unlike most times, I know I won't come back"**_

"_**Stop saying that. Just think about your son, He's barely a week old. He needs you, He needs his mother to take care of him, Love him, and feed him. Do things that only a mother can do."**_

"_**You know I would love to do all that, Tsuyoshi-san…but what can I do? Even if I fight, even if my will to live is strong enough so that I can spend time with him, even for just a few more years or even a few days. We all know that I can't be saved. Sometimes no matter how strong our will is, faith will always be much stronger."**_

_**"Rin.."**_

_**"Tsuyoshi-san. Can I ask you to do me a favor? Think of it as a girl last dying wish."**_

_**"Anything for a friend."**_

_**"Open that drawer. Inside you'll see a small wooden box, Open it."**_

_**Tsuyoshi opened the drawer and picked the small wooden box. Inside he saw neatly folded papers and all sorts of small items. The one thing that stand out is a piece of paper, neatly folded into the shape of a Japanese origami dog. "What are these?"**_

_**"For Asari."**_

_**"Asari? But why? He left and we don't even know if he's got plan to come back."**_

_**Rin smiled. "I'm sure he'll go back. Japan is his most favorite place on earth and we both know how much Japan 'dedicated' he is"**_

_**"Still why would you want to give him this?"**_

_**"I've realized that he deserves to know the truth"**_

_**"The truth?" Tsuyoshi's eyes glinted with curiosity. "What truth? Is there something that you've hidden from us?"**_

_**Rin bit her lip, having second thoughts on telling his friend everything or not. She mentally shook her head, thinking is not an option now. She must tell Tsuyoshi the truth, everything. It would be for the best, specially for her young Takeshi. "Asari is Takeshi's birth father.."**_

_**Tsuyoshi's eyes widened with shock and it took him some moment to finally process things. "But how?"**_

_**"Remember that last festival where we both got drunk? We're too intoxicated with alcohol that we both don't know what we are doing?" Rin looked at the ceiling. "I was really horrified when I woke up that next morning with him besides me...both of us, you know...stripped out of our entire clothing. When he woke up we both decided to just forget what happened and pretend that nothing happened between us...**_

_**Tsuyoshi just sat down listening. Never once opening his mouth the interfere.**_

_**..so there we are, both acting like how we usually do." Rin stopped for a few moments. "Then two months later I found out that I'm pregnant."**_

_**"And you didn't tell him?"**_

_**"I tried. I wanted too but he was leaving for his dreams and I got afraid that if I stop him, he might not get another shot. I thought that it would be selfish of me if I decide to stop him and so I kept everything to myself."**_

_**"Rin..."**_

_**"And I would have still keep everything to myself but we both know I won't be able too. That's why I'm asking you this favor...I know that one day, he'll decided to come back and I won't be there to explain. I want you to do that thing for me. Can you?"**_

_**"Of course, anything for a dear friend."**_

_**"Thank You. Can you take good care of Takeshi for me?"**_

_**"Even if you don't ask me, I will." Tsuyoshi smiled as he held his friend's hand with gentleness. Rin smiled as she closed her eyes.**_

_**That was the last day, Tsuyoshi saw his friend alive...**_

_**...end flashback...**_

Tsuyoshi's hands trembled while holding the letter, gently tearing the side. Seconds later he was reading its contents.

_Tsuyoshi,_

_It's been almost eight years since I've last contacted you and I'm utterly sorry for that. How have you been doing? I, myself have done fine. I'm sorry that I left Japan and decided on a journey on some foreign land._

_I wrote to let you know that in a few days' time, I will be going back to Japan and will be staying for some time. I hope to see you and the others again soon. I really miss everyone back home. I've got a lot of questions but I guess I can ask when we meet._

_One thing, Do you know what happened to Rin? I've tried contacting her when I've finally settled down years ago but was unable to. Did she move away? I Hope you can give me some answers._

_Your Friend,_

_Asari Ugetsu_

Tsuyoshi's first action after reading the letter is to drop on the ground on his knees. It's been eight years and finally everything that he had hidden inside him, all the secrets that he had to keep to himself for almost eight years. Finally he can let it all out. Finally he will be able to fulfill his promise.

But he knows. Things are not going to be that easy, specially to young Takeshi.

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

_**Three days later…**_

"Are we there yet?"

"Lampo we just arrived from the airport. It would take us at least two hours to get to Namimori "

"You should have said yes when Giotto offered that private plane. We could have arrived earlier." Lampo sighed "Well, at least you took that offer for a hotel reservation."

"I just wanted to avoid too much attention." Asari smiled "We'd better hurry. It's almost time for lunch."

"Oh! Can we visit one of those sushi shops?" Lampo's mouth started to water. "No offense, I like your sushi but tasting one while in Japan is different."

"No offense taken…Ah, I do remember a great sushi shop in Namimori. If it's still there, we can take a visit."

"Then what are we waiting for. Come on Asari, let's hail us a cab."

"Haha… Okay" Asari motioned for the younger guardian to follow. "Wait here."

"I wonder what's going on with the others now." Lampo mused as he waited for Asari to be able to get a cab. "Which reminds me, maybe I should get Giotto's brat a souvenir. What doesn't he already own anyway?"

"Lampo, we have a cab"

"Oh… right." Lampo picked his and Asari's suitcases "Hey, what should we get for Tsunayoshi; I'm sure he'll love it if we could at least get him something. I can't think of any as we all know Giotto practically already bought him everything."

"Tsunayoshi is a good kid. I'm sure he'll love whatever it is your giving him."

Lampo snickered. "So then I can just give him a rock or maybe a bottle of sand from the shores of the Rising Sun?!"

Asari frowned. "Lampo"

"I am just messing up. If I do exactly that, I'll get killed." Lampo waved his hands dismissively.

"Ahem. Excuse me sir but are you getting in or not?" The cab driver asked.

"Ah, yes we're getting in. Sorry about that"

"No problem. You look Japanese but your companion is foreign." The cab driver pointed out.

"Yes, I'm from here and my friend, he's Italian. I've lived in Italy for almost eight years now. I'm going back to visit some old friends and my friend here is accompanying me."

"Welcome back to Japan then. Where's your destination?"

"Namimori…"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

_**CEDEF HQ, Italy**_

A cleaning woman, clearly around her twenties is being busy dusting, scrubbing and wiping all around Alaude's office, making sure no cobwebs and no dirt stay. She has to make sure that she would leave the office dirt free. She has a family to feed and she has bills to pay, if she can do her job well, Sir Alaude will definitely reward her with some tip. It may not look like it but the CEDEF head does make little ways of making sure his employees would be given credit for a job well done…and since his not good with words he ended up giving them tips.

The woman picked her broom. She was done cleaning for now and would be back next week. Now all she has to do is fix her cleaning materials, tell Sir Alaude's secretary she finished with her chores, get her salary and buy some bread before heading home.

The woman looked everywhere. It seems that she misplaced one of her rags while cleaning the windows. She needs to find it as leaving it will look unsanitary and Sir Alaude wouldn't like it. The CEDEF head as the best boss she's gotten so far and she has no plans on being fired.

Where did that rag go? The cleaning woman bent down, looking under the tables, the chair and the Sofa. None.

Then she tried looking under Alaude's desk which is farthest away from the it is, the missing rag. The cleaning woman bent down to pick it up while doing this, she saw a piece of paper. Picking it up, she saw her master's name neatly handwritten on one side. Putting her rag back to her supplies, she left the room. Holding the letter with her.

She walked straight to sir Alaude's secretary.

"Done for today, Miss. Mary?"

"Yes. Sir Alaude's office was never that dirty. Cleaning it doesn't take that much time." The cleaning woman now identified as Mary smiled.

"Here's your salary." Oregano handed the other girl a small envelop. "And since Alaude knew that you've worked hard, there's a bonus for you inside."

"Thank you. Please send sir Alaude my regards." Mary bowed down. "And before I forget, I saw this while cleaning. It seems pretty important" She carefully handed the letter.

"I'll see to it that Alaude will get this letter. Thank you, Miss. Mary."

"Thanks to you too, Miss. Oregano" Mary bowed down.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

**_Back to Namimori, Japan..._**

"Gentlemen, we're here" The Cab driver spoke as he stopped in front of a Five star hotel.

"Thank You" Asari bowed down and paid the driver. "May I ask you if the Sushi shop known as Tsuyoshi's still operating?"

"If your asking about Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, sure he's still operating a sushi store though it's not known as Tsuyoshi's but Takeshushi." The cab driver stated while helping his costumer unload their belongings. "And its just a few blocks away from here."

Asari nodded in understanding. "Can you wait for us to check-in and leave our belongings inside the hotel then drive us to that sushi shop?" Asari asked. "We'll be willing to pay you as much as needed to be."

"Sure thing." The cab driver nodded.

"Thank You."

_30 minutes later..._

"Sirs, here we are at Takeshushi."

"Thank you kind sir, Lampo we're here" Asari paid the cab driver. "Keep the change. You've really helped us a lot."

"That's nice of you." The cab driver saluted before starting the engine and driving off again. Lampo looked at his surroundings and read the sign. _Takeshushi._

"Asari, are you feeling well?" Lampo asked when he realized that his always happy friend is actually for once, being quite.

"Yes, don't worry about me. I just somehow had a strange feeling that something is about to happen."

"What now? Giotto rubbed his hyper intuition on you?" Lampo yawned then shrugged. "It's probably nothing. Just don't think to much about it." Asari kept quite for a moment before nodding. "You're right, It's probably nothing. Come on, we probably should get inside"

"Oh come on! The sign says they're closed for the day!"

"Somehow, I can hear noises coming from inside. If my old friend is there, maybe we can get in." Asari smiled.

"Okay."

**_Takeshushi..._**

Tsuyoshi pranced inside his shop, walking back and fort. Making his 'son' look at him with curiosity.

"Pops, why do you keep on walking? Are you having an exercise?" Takeshi asked as the boy attempted to duplicate what his' father' was doing. Tsuyoshi stopped and ruffled the boy's hair. "Nothing. I'm just thinking about something."

"About what?"

"It won't take long before you'll find it out." Tsuyoshi smiled.

"Okay!" The boy was nodding vigorously when the shop door opened. Tsuyoshi looked at the door. "Sorry but we are clo-

"Tsuyoshi-san." Tsuyoshi looked at the man who had just mentioned his name with shock. He then looked at Takeshi who was sitting in a corner far from Asari and Lampo's view. "Takeshi why don't you head back to your room and start doing your lessons. I need to talk with these people here."

"Okay!" Came the energetic voice from the boy. Asari then saw a boy walk towards another door. The Japanese man felt a chill that run down his spine when he looked at the boy whose back was already turned on him,. It was not the kind of chill he should worry about, but he actually feel warm inside...and he doesn't even know why.

"Asari, it's been a while" Tsuyoshi broke his friend's musing. "and who is this fine lad with you?" Tsuyoshi looked at Lampo with a smile.

"Ah, yes it's been almost eight years." Asari nodded. "I've become a busy someone in Italy and just got the time to have some quick visit here with my friend, Lampo."

"Pleased to meet you, sir" Lampo bowed down to show his respect. Tsuyoshi smiled back and shook the lad's hands. "The pleasure is mine."

"So who is the young boy, your son?" Asari asked

Tsuyoshi motioned for his two visitors to sit down not answering the other man's question. "Why don't you two take a sit and I'll go prepare some good sushi? There're lots of things that we need to talk about." The grin on Tsuyoshi's face had been wiped out and changed with a serious one. "A lot of things had changed since you last came here, Asari-san."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Asari's curiosity peeked. 'By the way, do you have any idea about Rin's whereabouts? What happened to her? I've tried to contact her but it's been really futile. All my letters and packages are even sent back to me."

Tsuyoshi's eyes saddened. "Yes, I do know where she is."

"Where?"

"Why don't I take you there later?" Tsuyoshi said as he gave both his visitors a plateful of his best sellers. "For now, why don't you take a bite? My sushi dishes are best sellers."

"Okay then, why don't we start talking about your son? Takeshi it was right?" Asari smiled, unable to see the sudden nervousness from the older man "He seemslike a good kid."

Tsuyoshi shooed his nervousness away and grinned. "Yes, a really good boy. He's just like his father. Very kind kid who seems to always carry a smile and an overly friendly aura around"

"Like his father?" Lampo asked "Aren't you his dad?"

"Takeshi is my son, even if it doesn't count by blood. I never regretted any moment everyday of having spend it with him." Tsuyoshi smiled. "I see your done eating?"

"Can I have sec-!" Lampo gave a protest and got a slight nudge from his older friend. Lampo frowned, he really is still craving for more! However Asari is getting on his way! When did Asari start being mean?

Today!yep, definitely today...

"Yes we are, Thank you for the meal and I must agree, they are the best."

Tsuyoshi nodded with appreciation. "It's getting late, why don't we pay Rin some visit before it gets dark?"

"That would be great."

"Mind if I just stay here and wait for you or just be back at the hotel?" Lampo asked. "I'm tired and I really want to rest, besides I think you need to catch up with all your friends here and I might just get on the way"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Can you go back at the hotel then and tell Giotto and the others of our arrival?"

"Sure thing." Lampo yawned. "I better get going."

**_Twenty Minutes Later..._**

"So, where is this place? Is it far?" Asari asked "Maybe we should buy something for her?"

"It's not that far and having something to give is not necessary unless it's a bunch of flowers, But I think even the loveliest and the most fragrant of those won't even reach wherever she is now but I'm sure shell love it either way even if she can only stare at it from afar."

"What do you mean?"

Tsuyoshi remained silent for a few moments before finally speaking once more, yet he ignored the other man's question. "White Daisies and pink Roses, those are her favorite. We'll get those." The whole journey had been silent after that.

Asari stared at his while starting to get nervous. His friend was definitely trying to hide something about their female friend and Asari knew that whatever it is, he wouldn't like it one bit.

"Where here." Tsuyoshi's words broke the other man's musing. Asari looked around and stared with wide eyes as the surrounding view had finally sink in.

"What are we doing in a graveyard?"

"To visit Rin."

* * *

**And there, it reached 3000+ words and yet I'm not done with Takeshi...his chapter is now officially longer than Tsuna's!**

**Still, feels really good being able to update something!^^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Till the next chapter!~**


	4. Revelations

**The rare occurence of my stories being updated... *bows down* I think I'm procrastinating too much...Gomen!**

**Thanks for all your reviews, those messages of yours have given me more courage to continue this and make it better :)**

**A/N: This Fanfiction is purely centered on Family Fluff/Friendship between the 1st and 10th generation. There would be pairings/Romantic stuffs involving the 1st generation and their chosen partners but their 'romantic' parts are vital for their background story and will not be a center aspect for the story... Also, there will be no Yaoi involved (For that guest reviewer on chap. 2 who requested 8059, sorry but you won't see it here)**

**I don't own KHR!...it's sad :( but it's the truth...**

**Grammatical errors and misspelled words are visible, mistakes are mine! Read contents with your DYING WILL!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Finding Family_**

Chapter Four

**Namimori, Japan...**

"What do you mean by...?" Asari stopped, finally figuring out what his friend is trying to say.

"I'm sorry, we tried to tell you. We tried reaching your whereabouts but we can't."

"When did it happen?"

"A few months after you left, stage four lung cancer. It was incurable."

Asari's eyes widened with realization. It happened during the time he got framed for illegally importing goods. It was also the first time he met Giotto; the man had saved his butt and cleared him off all malicious charges. "I was at prison at that time, blamed for a crime I never committed. My things had been confiscated and I lost contact. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not here to blame you for not being there during her last days. I'm here to tell you a much important matter." Tsuyoshi stared at Rin's grave. "That night, before she gave her final goodbye, she asked for a favor. Something that greatly involves you."

"Me?"

"Remember that night when the two of you got too drunk and something happened between the two of you?"

"I remember, yes we did get drunk but... Wait! That part where something happened was a secret between the two of us!" Asari tried to laugh his embarrassment away.

"I know about it." Tsuyoshi fell silent, trying not to grin real hard. He's got some serious issues at the moment. "I know since she told me that night and my friend, that night you have shared together...resulted into something."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a son with Rin..."

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

**_Seoul, South Korea…_**

"The nurses told me that you're being stubborn again, stop acting that way and take your medicines."

"For what reasons, tell me! To ease the pain and slow the process of me dying?" Lavina stared at her husband. "Even if I take as much of that damn stuff, it won't change the reality that I might not be here to stay longer."

"Lavina…"

"Tell me, why should it be me?" Lavina looked heartbroken. "I've asked myself countless of times if I ever did something wrong for me to deserve this."

"I'm so sorry; I really don't want to see you like this. If only I can take that pain away, if only with just one touch I can see myself being the one feeling all your pain, I would have done it."

Lavina slightly shook her head. "You've been really good to me and Hayato; you've done more than enough."

"No it's not enough if I can't help you now."

"Stop it. You've been a great friend and a great father to my son even if you're not related to him by blood." Lavina forced a smile. "When that arranged marriage came, I thought you would back out, knowing that I already have a son but you did not, you welcomed me openly."

"That's because I have learned to love you the very moment I laid my eyes on you."

"That too, you showered me with your love despite knowing that I can't love you back, at least not the way that you want me too. You knew from the start that I still am in love with the father of my son and yet you gave me the love that I probably don't deserve."

"You deserve love, Lavina. Even much more than I can give you."

"Thank You, for everything"

"Don't mention it, besides you've also been a great mother to Bianchi"

"When I'm gone, can you promise me to do two things?" Lavina forced a smile.

"Sure, I'll do anything."

"First, promise me that you'll find a new love. Someone who can give back the very amount of love that you deserve. Find happiness."

"I don't think I can ever love someone as much as I do with you."

"You have to try; you'll never know if you won't" Lavina held her husband's hand. "Next, it's about Hayato."

"Don't worry about him; I won't ever stop loving him and being his father."

"No, I'm thankful that you've treated Hayato as if he is your own, but that's not it."

"What do you mean?"

"When I'm gone, can you please contact his father and tell him everything?" Lavina asked. "I want him to get to know his real papa."

The man fell silent.

Lavina's tear dropped down. "I'm so sorry; I know that this is too much to ask but…"

"But you want them to get to know each other, the two most important people in your life."

Lavina nodded.

"Then don't worry about it, I'll make sure Hayato will meet his father."

"Thank You. You're too kind."

"However, if circumstances occur that Hayato will become unwanted by him, The boy will stay with me and everything else about his father will be forgotten."

"Hai."

"You should rest now, my dear."

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

**Namimori, Japan...**

"What now?" Lampo stared at his fellow guardian. "What's your plan?"

"I think I need to stay here for a longer time." Asari stared back. "Can you talk to Giotto for me?"

"Leave everything to me; I hope things work out well between the two of you."

"Honestly, I'm still in shock."

"That's normal, I don't blame you. Not that I can but still..." Lampo sat down opposite to his older co-guardian. "But, how are you feeling?"

"Happy, thrilled, excited..." Asari smiled but his usual goofy and merry face suddenly got shifted with a more serious demeanor. "Finding out that I have a miniature me shouts immense joy, but..."

"But?"

"But I feel vulnerable. Must be stupid for someone like me to think about such stuff but I can't help it. I really feel scared, afraid. There are many questions' in my head now. What if he won't accept me as a father? What if I can't be a perfect father to him? What if I didn't go back, would things be better?

"You worry too much and You keep asking questions that in reality won't really help." Lampo who is known for his uncaring, bratty attitude is trying to comfort the older man. Hey, he can be a useful crying shoulder if he wants too! "It's okay to feel scared at times, that's a trait no one of us can run away from and really, you don't have to be the perfect father. Just be the best father you can be and things will work out well."

"You think so?"

"It will, trust me." Lampo held a thumb up. "So what's the boy's reaction?"

"I don't know. Tsuyoshi promised to explain things to him...I hope things will work out well."

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

**_Seoul, South Korea…_**

"Sir! Sir! Please follow us to Lady Lavina's room." A nurse rushed quickly, startling Lavina's husband who had just arrived from fetching the kids from school. It's Friday afternoon and he had allowed the kids to visit their mother.

"What happened? Did something go terribly wrong?" The man asked, all the while holding Hayato's tiny hands while motioning his daughter to follow.

"She just had another attack and the..." The nurse stopped talking. He wasn't heartless enough to tell the kids about the bad news. Hayato however is a lot smarter than most his age. "Dad, Is Mama going to leave as now?"

The man stopped. "Don't think that way, Hayato"

"But she's sick right? I heard you talking with the doctor the other day, there is no cure and she won't last long." The boy wiped the tears that were already falling from his eyes.

"Hayato..."

"But it's okay. I'm a big boy now and I will be strong. Mama wants me to be, if I can't be strong Mama will get worried"

The man stared at his step child. He was a strong child, no a strong man. Maybe someone even stronger than him. He just hoped he'll be as strong once he learned the truth.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

**Namimori, Japan...**

"Takeshi!"

"Dad, I'm up in my room. Do you need me?"

"I need to talk to you. Stay there."

"Okay!"

Tsuyoshi took a deep breathe. Holding a familiar box in his hands, he went to the boy's room. "Takeshi, I want you to listen to me and listen carefully. What I'm about to tell you is something really important."

"Okay, I'll listen."

"You remember this box?" Tsuyoshi showed the box.

"Hai, I tried to open it once but you scolded me and hid it somewhere else. I'm sorry I did that." The boy grinned.

"It's okay." Tsuyoshi smiled but soon enough became serious. "This box has secrets."

"Wow! I love secrets."

"The secret is about you, Takeshi."

"About me? Hey! Are we playing a game?" The boy asked curios.

"No, I'm sorry but please listen and understand. What I'm telling you is really important."

"Well then, okay."

Tsuyoshi went silent. "Listen Takeshi, this is hard even for me to tell you...And no matter what, it won't change that you are my son."

"But I am your son." Takeshi tried to look at his father's eyes but figured that for some reason he couldn't. "I am, right?"

"Takeshi, family doesn't necessarily have to be by blood."

"So I'm not your son..." The boy started to cry and he stood up, gave Tsuyoshi one last look before running away towards their family dojo. Tsuyoshi followed, praying for things to go well.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth earlier. I know I should have"

"Who is my Father, then?" The boy sobbed.

"Asari Ugetsu, the man who came here earlier."

"Is he going to take me?" The boy asked.

"He might."

"I don't want him, he'll take me away from here and I don't want to go anywhere."

"He's a great guy Takeshi, he's a lot like you and I'm sure you two will get along well."

"What if he's not?"

"Why not give him a chance? You'll see things really will work out fine."

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

**CEDEF HQ, Italy...**

"How are things here?"

"Fine and I got a message from Iemitsu, he'll be back three days from now after he's done settling his wife and son in a new house in Namimori."

"Namimori?"

"Hai. You know where that is?"

"Japan. Asari and that brat Lampo went there for some personal business on Asari's side."

"I see. Anyway, you've got a letter. Mary found it under your office desk and asked me to handle it too you. Better check on it now, looks pretty important" Oregano handed the letter to her boss. "Also, there's a meeting tomorrow with a Brazilian working in a shipping company. He's the one who tipped us about an illegal cargo that is about to enter Italy, the tipper said it's loaded with unauthorized weapons."

Alaude just nodded. Took the letter and went straight to his office. Oregano, knowing her boss's character like the back of her hand just shrugged and continued with her work.

However, Five minutes later, the CEDEF boss walked out, carrying his coat with him. He's still holding the letter; however an unreadable expression is plastered on his face. "Tell Turmeric to attend that meeting."

Then he walked out.

* * *

** Achievement! However, it's shorter than the previous one.**

**Next chapter: **_The continuation of Hayato's and the Official start of Hibari's!_

**Thank You for reading, Reviews are very much appreciated! so, keep them coming :)**

**Until the next Chapter!**


End file.
